Equinox
by RallFreecss
Summary: Fenomena alam yang terjadi hanya dua kali dalam setahun. Dan kemungkinan besar, dua kali dalam setahun juga, dinding apartemen Saitama akan dihiasi lubang bundar seperti telur ayam.
**Title :**

 **Equinox**

 **Pair :**

 **Saitama/Tatsumaki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **One Punch Man © ONE and Yusuke Murata**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, Oneshoot, Flash Fic**

* * *

Cetakan bundar pada dinding beranda luar bukanlah tanpa alasan, tembok itu bisa rusak seperti itu jelas ada penyebabnya.

Tapi pelakunya bukan monster berbahaya yang menyerang kota, bukan juga karena bencana alam atau semacamnya. Alasan mengapa dinding kokoh itu bisa rusak separah itu begitu sederhana.

Tak ada kisah heroic dibaliknya, justru, rusaknya tembok itu adalah buah dari kekonyolan yang dilakukan penghuni apartemen terlantar tersebut.

-x-

Bulir keringat terus berjatuhan dari pelipis mulus itu menuju dagu lancip sebagai tujuan akhir. Menetes satu demi satu membasahi lantai.

Tangan kanannya sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan selebaran diskon yang sudah lama berlalu, tangannya yang lain memegang stik es yang sudah lengket karena esnya meleleh dengan cepat, sementara yang mengendalikan gerak remote kontrol adalah kakinya.

Saluran televisi berganti dengan tempo yang cukup cepat, jari-jari kakinya itu menekan tombol remote dengan leluasa, mengubah siaran yang menghiasi layar kaca sesuka hati.

Desahan panjang dan berat terdengar memenuhi ruangan, ikut menjadi musik latar belakang bersama dengan suara air yang mengalir dari keran di dapur dan pastinya suara siaran tv yang berubah-ubah.

Bosan benar-benar menggerogoti pria itu, ia sama sekali tak punya ide harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Tayangan berita yang tengah ia lihat saat ini pun tak menayangkan adanya bahaya serangan mosnter, paling hanya sekedar kejahatan kecil yang bisa di taklukkan dengan mudah oleh pahlawan kelas C menengah. Belum lagi cuaca yang entah mengapa begitu terik ini, benar-benar membuat siapapun enggan tuk melakukan apapun.

Stik es krim yang sejak tadi ia pegang kini melayang ke tong sampah begitu saja, esnya sudah habis dan ia tak menangkan es krim gratisnya, jadi tak ada gunanya juga ia simpan batang kayu itu.

Langit biru dengan awan yang cukup banyak di luar sana kini menarik perhatian pria kepala dua itu, matanya yang kosong memandang langit tanpa berkedip, memperhatikan gumpalan putih di langit bergerak pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong hari ini panas sekali, ya. Padahal awannya banyak begitu," ujar Saitama entah pada siapa, mungkin pada siapa pun yang akan menjawab ucapannya itu.

Keran pada wastafel di dapur kini sudah tak lagi memuntahkan air, orang yang bertanggung jawab akan hal itu kini ikut memandang keluar jendela. "Ah, mungkin ini adalah akibat dari equinox, Sensei."

Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan guru itu menoleh, "Equinox?"

Muridnya yang dikenal dengan nama Genos di dapur sana mengangguk, ia pun mulai menjelaskan tentang fenomena yang terjadi dua kali setahun itu sesingkat yang ia bisa agar gurunya tak bosan ataupun kesal karena penjelasannya tapi tetap dapat membuat beliau mengerti.

"Jadi setiap tanggal 21 Maret dan 23 September matahari akan melintasi garis khatulistiwa, hal ini menyebabkan siang dan malam sama panjangnya. Dan naiknya suhu bisa juga jadi salah satu efeknya,"

Mulut Saitama terbuka lebar, bukan menguap, ia hanya mendengungkan bunyi, 'Oo' sebagai reaksi terhadap penjelasan Genos.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lihat Tatsumaki?" tanya Saitama,

Genos yang kini tengah mengeringkan piring dengan panas uap dari tangan _cyborg_ nya mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir ia melihat pahlawan kelas S bertubuh minimalis itu, "Hm, Tatsumaki tadi pergi keluar. Dia tidak bilang mau pergi kemana."

Saitama kembali bergumam tak jelas, tangan kanannya masih bergerak pelan mengipasi dirinya, "Panas sekali..."

"Ah.. Panas sekali.." Saitama mulai melepas baju kaos yang ia kenakan, ia lempar begitu saja tanpa peduli nantinya mendarat di mana. "Sensei, tunggu sebentar, saya akan siapkan jus jeruk untuk Anda."

"Ou," sahut Saitama acuh sembari terus mengipasi dada telanjangnya yang sudah bau karena ulah keringat. Sempat terpikir untuk mandi olehnya tapi ia urungkan karena nantinya pasti akan keringatan lagi.

Saitama beranjak dari posisinya, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu geser yang memisahkan dirinya dengan beranda tempat ia biasa menjemur pakaian dan menaruh tanaman kaktusnya.

Angin memang berhembus kencang di luar sini, tapi tetap saja panasnya membuat tingkat produksi keringat meningkat drastis. Sensasi dingin yang ia dapat dengan panas yang ia rasakan tidak seimbang, tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada ketika ia masih berbaring di depan televisi.

Tubuh bagian atasnya mulai terasa sedikit sejuk, walau keringat masih setia membasahinya. Tapi, dari situ sebuah ide yang dianggapnya cemerlang melintas begitu saja.

Pria yang kini merupkan pahlawan kelas B itu melepas boxernya, meninggalkan celana dalam putih dengan ban merah untuk menjaga kehormatannya. Saitama berkacak pinggang sembari tersenyum lucu, Genos yang menyaksikannya dalam diam dari belakang tak berkomentar apapun dan mulai mencatat semua yang ia lihat—mungkin bagina itu adalah pembelajaran yang berharga, mungkin.

Saitama memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan angin yang berhembus menyentuh kulitnya, menghapuskan terik panas walau hanya sejenak. Kemudian ia membuka matanya dan merentangkan lengan-lengan panjangnya, begitu menikmati angin yang berlalu secara teratur.

Tapi, kenikmatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Tatsumaki melayang di hadapannya dengan wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Saitama tercengang, kaget bukan main ketika melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja ada di sana.

Tatsumaki jelas lebih terkejut, menemukan belahan jiwanya tak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam berdiri di beranda apartemen sembari merentangkan tangan seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang mesum jika melihatnya seperti itu?

"Ta-Tatsumaki.."

Kedua alis Tatsumaki mulai mengerut, dahinya berkedut, semburat merah sudah menjalar hingga telinga.

"Tunggu, aku bisa menjelaskan ini..."

Tatsumaki mengacungkan jari telunjuknya gemetaran, "Da-dasar mesum!"

Detik berikutnya Saitama sudah melayang dan menabrak tembok di sisi kanan hingga kepalanya menempel di sana dan membuatnya rusak.

Tatsumaki masih melayang di udara dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan wajah merah padam, sementara Genos langsung meletakkan jus jeruk buatannya di meja dan berlari menghampiri Saitama yang sudah berubah menjadi buah karya seni modern yang begitu indah.

"Sensei!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yah.. kemudian berakhir dengan tidak elitenya dan sungguh anti klimaks. Hm, saya cuma kangen dengan fandom ini dan ingin meninggalkan sesuatu di sini, tapi yang terjadi sungguh tak terduga, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas fanfic absurd ini.

Karena suhu yang begitu panas ini saya jadi tergerak untuk menulis mengenai Equinox ini, tapi saya tak yakin apakah dampak di sana sama dengan yang saya alami di sini, yah? Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya tidak perlu dipikirkan, haha.

Untuk kalian para reader, terimakasih banyak~


End file.
